tekken_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuya Mishima (Tekken 2: Kazuya's Revenge)
Tekken 2: Kazuya's Revenge A chaotic imagery running through a K head as he sleeps, which eventually awakens him. He gets out of bed, looking disoriented, and heads for the bathroom, where a deep voice echoes in his mind as he looks in the mirror and washes his face. After he gets dressed, several armed men burst into his room and hold the confused K at gunpoint. He responds by fighting off his would-be captors and fleeing to the rooftop, continuing to fight off the gunmen as he jumps down each story of the hotel to the ground below. Almost immediately after escaping them, he is struck by a dark red car, driven by a woman dressed in black and wearing high heels. As K weakly begs her for help. she promptly stomps his face in. When K awakens, he finds himself tied to a large wooden cross, where he is greeted by women taunting him, one of whom he instantly recognizes as the woman who ran him over. He is then introduced to a man known only as The Minister, a religious cult leader who employs the people surrounding them as his assassins, and The Minister persists that he will join them, threatening to kill him with a small bomb that has been embedded into his flesh if he refuses, using another man that he "had issues with" to provide a graphic demonstration of his fate. As K seems to have suffered amnesia, to the point where he doesn't even know his own name, The Minister bestows one upon him using a letter of the alphabet, "K". K is then branded with the group's symbol as his induction. For his first day of the cult's test of his skills, K soundly defeats his two opponents, despite the disadvantages of being unarmed and outnumbered, much to The Minister's delight. However, K refuses to kill his fallen opponents, claiming that he's not a murderer, leaving two his top female assassins to finish them off themselves while The Minister proclaims "In here, you make mistake, you die, just like in real life on the street." Still haunted by strange visions and an unknown man's voice, the woman who ran him over takes him to a shooting gallery to see how well he handles firearms. K flatly states that he doesn't like guns, although he does show to be proficient in handling one. After honing his hand-to-hand skills some more, K has a talk with the janitor who had wished him good luck earlier. He informs K that the mysterious woman that led to him being taken into this place is named Rhona Anders, who was trained in the art of assassination by her father, and rumor has it that her sister, who her father also trained, sold her to The Minister. The man goes on to tell K that The Minister helped him to deliver justice to his son, who had assaulted him and killed his wife years earlier and fled to this place. Unbeknownst to them, The Minister is monitoring their conversation. In another test of his hand-to-hand skills, K is pitted against a significantly tougher opponent, but in the end, K still manages to prevail. As he attempts to walk away from his defeated opponent, two men, one of whom is in a white suit, are shown looking on intently from behind a fence. Again, K is instructed to properly finish off his opponent, but this time, The Minister offers him the option of having the janitor he spoke with before killed in his place. Telling them to let him go, the janitor's life is spared, and one of The Minister's male hired hands snaps the opponent's neck. With this decision, The Minister tells Rhona, "He's ready." Over a cup of tea, Rhona informs K of their first assassination target: Dragon Eyes, the shop's owner who deals in death and drugs, and his favorite hobby is reportedly young girls, as far as only eight years old. After refusing to accept a gun from her, and informing her that he'll kill them all if they hurt the janitor, K interrupts Dragon Eyes' daily tea and kills him by jamming a chopstick into his head. Having been let out of the cult's base, K moves into a run-down apartment, where he comes across a woman being harassed by a group of men out beside the building. Interjecting, he runs off the thugs, though he takes a cut to the arm in the process. K and Rhona's next target is Shikedo Hitomi, who has got his hands in everything in the eastern seaport, and frequents a place called The Fox Gentleman's Club. Infiltrating the club, K makes quick work of Shikedo with an off-screen neck snap. Upon leaving the club, K tells Rhona that he wants out, but she insists that "The only way out is in a body bag." As Rhona steps out, K is greeted by the woman he saved in the street. She thanks him for saving her life and offers him a meal as a reward. After he turns down the offer, Rhona steps back in to tell him not to get too attached. Despite the warning, K changes his mind and visits the woman's apartment for a plate of spaghetti. She also stitches together the cut he received in the fight, feeling that dinner wasn't enough to repay him. Afterwards, K backtracks to the hotel where he was first abducted, the events of that fateful day still fresh on his mind. He goes to the man at the front desk and checks to see if he had left any personal information there when he checked in. All the man has to offer him are the initials he left on the sign-in sheet: "K.M." Returning home, frustrated, Rhona introduces him to their newest target, her only reason behind eliminating him being, "The Minister wants him dead. That's good enough for me." K pursues him on foot, while Rhona hides at a rooftop waiting to take their target out with a sniper rifle. K and his unknown target battle it out in the dark streets, where in the midst of the fight, the man urges him to walk away from the cult, just as he himself did. Soon after, the man gets the better of K, promising that they'll meet again as he runs off. Later, Rhona admonishes K for botching the mission. K tells her that the man they were pursuing had The Minister's symbol, and that he succeeded in escaping the group. He insists that Rhona wants freedom just as much as he does, but she insists that would result in having all of The Minister's assassins hunting them down. Insistent that he can't kill them both over one botched mission, K persuades her into talking The Minister into granting them some more time as he tracks down the man once again. When the neighbor he saved, Laura, comes by to check on his stitches, K comments on how she is good at patching people up, and then he asks if she can do the opposite and take out the small bomb embedded in his body. The procedure is painful, but Laura succeeds in extracting the device. When K recovers from the operation, the two of them proceed to share a kiss and make love. K is later awoken by a man's voice coming in through a speaker, and it is revealed that he is spying on them through a hidden camera. K instantly remembers the man when he describes himself as "The one who got away.": Fury. He proceeds to inform K that The Minister is not the righteous man he claims to be. "He sells his services on the black market. The sleaziest clientele imaginable." Fury then directs K to an online article about the first man he killed, Dragon Eyes. Real name Yang Shang, the man was actually an undercover cop, investigating previous hits in the area done by the cult. Fury tells K that his only chance at freedom is to strike first, and advises him and Laura to leave. K then gets a message from Rhona to meet her at 7th street, 1900 hours. At the bar, Rhona tells him that the only way she could keep The Minister from blowing his head off was agreeing to do it herself. K answers her by saying that he has removed the bomb, and it contained no explosive. He goes on to comment about how she has had multiple opportunities to kill him, but has never acted upon them, claiming that she is a good person, but just doesn't know it. Then, Fury enters the scene, subtly mocking them for their failure in taking him out, much to Rhona's annoyance. He dismisses her spiteful response and tosses her a map, which leads them to the realization that they've all been played. Rhona is then seen reporting back to The Minister, whispering to him the warning, "He's gonna kill you." He gets up, prepared to confront his presumed killer (K), only to be stabbed in the back by Rhona, which kills him almost instantly, her final words to him being, "That was my last confession." Back at his apartment, K finds that Laura has been kidnapped. He prepares to head out after her, with Rhona agreeing to go along with him. Using the map provided by Fury, the duo reach their destination, where the man truly behind everything resides. K eliminates the armed guards and enters the facility, while Rhona takes out the two highest-ranked female assassins that she had previously been working alongside. Inside the building, K sees that all his progress throughout his former organization have been monitored and recorded. He is welcomed by the man in the white suit who had been watching him during his tenure inside the cult's home. After walking down from the top of the spiral staircase to the bottom floor, the man tells K that, not only does he know him, but he created him and gave him life. Here, K's real name is finally revealed to him: Kazuya Mishima. Following this, the man properly introduces himself as Heihachi Mishima, his father. Furious, Kazuya says that he should kill him right now. Heihachi does not take the threat too seriously. "If only you could... but your mother's blood runs through you. You are still weak." He goes on to say that this made it easy for his mind to be wiped clean, explaining the visions in Kazuya's head and his total loss of memory. "Your body is a weapon that your mind cannot control. Can you kill without mercy? Can you withstand pain that a lesser man would die from? Trust no one, love no one?" Heihachi continues, further infuriating Kazuya. Heihachi then beckons Laura down the spiral staircase, and makes out with her right in front of Kazuya, where she collapses to the floor dead, guided down by Heihachi to ease her fall. Letting out an anguished scream, Kazuya lunges towards Heihachi, only to find that it is an illusion, and the real Heihachi is looking on from the floor above. "One day, perhaps... but not today.", Heihachi says with a smile, leaving Rip and Thorn, enforcers for Heihachi and The Minister, respectively, to deal with Kazuya. In a grueling battle, Kazuya eventually emerges victorious over both men, and he proceeds to fall to his knees right afterwards, with his head lowered, until Rhona comes in and finds him. She apologizes to him, addressing him by the only name she knows him by, K, which prompts Kazuya to inform her of his real name and identity. The two decide to leave this place behind and head out in pursuit of Heihachi together. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters